


"У нас тоже есть ведьмы, Ротгер"

by megaenjoy



Series: Хексбергский залив [4]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaenjoy/pseuds/megaenjoy
Summary: - Можно подумать, - хмыкнул фельпец, - тебе не нравится держать в доме дриксенского адмирала с кесарским родственником.- Нравится, - признался Кэналлиец, - настолько нравится, что я отправляюсь в Ноймар с вами.(с)





	"У нас тоже есть ведьмы, Ротгер"

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте присутствуют фразы из канона

**_— Можно подумать, — хмыкнул фельпец, — тебе не нравится держать в доме дриксенского адмирала с кесарским родственником._ **

**_— Нравится, — признался Кэналлиец, — настолько нравится, что я отправляюсь в Ноймар с вами._ **

 

* * *

Луиджи посмотрел на Вальдеса с любопытством. Бешеный вовсе не должен был сопровождать дриксенского адмирала в ставку Ноймаринен, это дело его вообще не касалось. И все же он твердо намерен это сделать. Неужели Вальдес не доверяет регенту? Или просто он, как и многие, не может бросить на произвол судьбы того, кому однажды сделал добро? Так или иначе, Луиджи был искренне рад: ему самому была небезразлична судьба дриксенского адмирала, а присутствие Вальдеса отчего-то вселяло надежду на лучшее.

Дорога в Старую Придду обещала стать вполне приятной. Альмейда накануне вызвал Вальдеса к себе — о чем они говорили, Луиджи не знал, но зато он хорошо знал, что Бешеного не переспорит даже Первый адмирал Талига. Тот, разумеется, не выглядел довольным, но Бешеный своего решения не поменял.

Карета была устойчивой и вместительной — вполне удобной для четверых человек. Предполагалось, что Луиджи и Руперт часть пути проделают верхом. Для адмирала цур зее конные прогулки пока еще были тяжелы, и, хотя Вальдес клялся, что лошади у него смирные и послушные, лекарь советовал адмиралу Кальдмееру путешествовать в карете. Наконец, они вчетвером расположились в дормезе со всеми удобствами и тронулись в путь.

Карета плавно покачивалась, копыта лошадей размеренно постукивали — под тихий разговор попутчиков Луиджи то и дело погружался в дремоту. Внутри дормез обогревался небольшой жаровней, так что им было тепло и уютно. Кальдмееру отвели самое удобное место по ходу движения, Вальдес расположился рядом с ним; смеясь, он объяснил, что Руппи и Луиджи, как люди молодые, вероятно, всю дорогу будут спать, сам же он терпеть не может ездить в полном молчании, а потому адмиралу цур зее придется быть его собеседником. Кальдмеер на это улыбнулся — как показалось Луиджи, чуть насмешливо — но возражать не стал.

Предсказания Вальдеса оправдались — Руперт вскоре крепко заснул; Луиджи сначала прислушивался к беседе. Кажется, Бешеный рассказывал что-то о своей юности, о дядюшке Вейзеле, с которым ему предстояло вскоре увидеться… Сознание Луиджи затуманивалось, но когда он время от времени просыпался — то карета подпрыгнет на ухабе, то снаружи раздастся резкий крик ночной птицы — разговор все продолжался. Леворукий, да сколько же можно болтать?! Луиджи ворочался на жестковатом ложе и завидовал: то Руперту — умеет же человек спать в любых условиях! — то Вальдесу и Кальдмееру, которым, по-видимому, с лихвой хватало общения друг с другом, и капитана Джильди они просто не замечали.

_— И у нас тоже есть ведьмы, Ротгер. Вы смеетесь? А я мог бы рассказать одну историю…_

_— Непременно, господин адмирал. Только, если позволите, еще немного «Черной крови»... Вино отличное, это пойдет вам на пользу!_

_— Тише, Вальдес, по-моему, мы мешаем капитану спать._

_— Рассказывайте, Кальдмеер. Завтра вы уже передумаете рассказывать что-либо о себе._

_— С чего вы взяли, что это об мне?_

_Вальдес в ответ тихо смеется. Он вообще в присутствии адмирала цур зее обычно бывает весел, порой невпопад. А иногда наоборот — мрачнеет и замыкается, правда ненадолго._

_Луиджи в очередной раз проваливается в полудрему и уже не понимает: слышит ли негромкий, мягкий голос адмирала цур зее или ему все снится?_

…Если вы посмотрите на морскую карту Дриксен, Ротгер, вы увидите, что все побережье изрезано бухтами, узкими и длинными. Это извилистые заливы, которые врезаются далеко в сушу. Для того, чтобы их преодолеть, береговым жителям пришлось бы проделывать долгий путь по берегу — либо просто переплывать глубокие, но узкие впадины на лодках или паромах, что было значительно проще. И вот однажды мой друг поплыл на лодке в соседний городок. Его отец был оружейником и делал самые меткие и красивые пистолеты и мушкеты во всей округе. А какие у нас были шпаги! Над чем вы опять смеетесь?.. Так вот, мой друг был уже взрослым, и отец пытался приобщить его к своему ремеслу, заставляя работать в оружейной лавке, а еще сыну приходилось отвозить готовое оружие богатым заказчикам из соседних городов — если работа была сложной и на изготовление украшенной затейливой резьбой и самоцветными камнями рапиры уходило много дней. Мой друг больше всего любил, когда ему приходилось брать лодку и переправляться на ней через залив: там он забывал об отце, тяжелой работе, ремесле, к которому у него не лежала душа… Он смотрел в морскую даль, дышал свежим ветром, слушал звук волн. Он жил морем, там оставалось его сердце, а когда он возвращался на сушу, то чувствовал себя неживым. Отцу нужен был помощник, мой друг понимал это и мучился угрызениями совести, но не мог пересилить себя. Он не хотел становиться оружейником, жара и грохот отцовской мастерской были ему противны — а вблизи моря ему казалось, что у него отрастают крылья, и он точно просыпается от кошмарного сна…

И вот однажды этот юноша решился вывести лодку в открытое море; нет, он не собирался бежать из родного дома — просто бухта стала ему тесна, его глаза жаждали бескрайних просторов… Но он еще ничего не знал о море и даже не подозревал, насколько коварным оно бывает. Начался... нет, не шторм и не буря, просто поднялся свежий ветер. Но небольшая лодочка, нагруженная товаром, стала бортом к волне и опрокинулась. Сыну оружейника повезло, что он был здоров и силен — он сумел доплыть до берега, несмотря на холод и высокие волны… Когда он уже считал себя в безопасности и пытался выбраться из воды, его ударило о скалы — и юноша потерял сознание. . А когда очнулся, то понял, что море забрало все: лодку, товар, за который отец собирался выручить большие деньги… Даже кинжал, который он собственноручно смастерил для себя. А еще — железный перстень с печаткой, который подарил ему дед.

Когда мой друг осознал все это, то понял, что ему ничего не жаль, ни кинжала, ни перстня; а вот если он не привезет денег, отец будет в ярости. Что ему ругань, оплеухи, очередная порка! Гораздо хуже, что его никогда не пустят больше к морю. Он окончательно пал духом: ему было всего пятнадцать, и эти маленькие путешествия были тогда его единственной отрадой…

_Почему вы опять улыбаетесь?_

_— Просто я очень хорошо понимаю вас, адмирал. Я тоже испытывал нечто подобное… Правда, обстоятельства были совсем другими. Прошу вас, продолжайте._

_— Вам не скучно слушать? Наверное, лучше было бы лечь спать._

_— Нет, нет. Выспаться мы успеем._

…Моему другу следовало как можно скорее обратиться за помощью, попросить, чтобы кто-нибудь из прибрежной деревушки приютил его, обогрел. Его руки были сплошь изрезаны об острые камни. Стоило хотя бы просушить одежду — он весь застыл и дрожал на ветру, но почему-то был не в силах уйти от морского берега. Как будто невидимые нити приковали его к этому месту. Спустилась ночь, а он все сидел на камнях, неподвижно глядя в морскую даль, пока не обессилел окончательно. Его охватил озноб, перед глазами все плыло, грудь, казалось, разрывало от боли… Он даже обрадовался: умереть от лихорадки здесь, на берегу, казалось ему не таким ужасным, как с позором возвратиться к отцу, выслушивать грубую брань и попреки за потерянные деньги — и никогда больше не видеть моря.

Вероятно, так и произошло бы, если бы не одно обстоятельство. Вы снова будете смеяться, Ротгер, но моего друга спасли, и это сделала она. Ведьма. Она была молода, красива и могущественна. В тот день ей просто пришло в голову прогуляться по этому живописному берегу — и при виде лежащего без сознания мальчишки, который был весь изранен, она прервала свою прогулку и пожелала спасти его. По ее приказу слуги подняли мальчика и отнесли его в ближайший поселок, один из множества разбросанных по этому берегу. Был приведен лекарь, приготовлены нужные лекарства, теплое молоко, смешанное с укрепляющей тинктурой. И когда мой друг пришел в себя, он, разумеется, не мог понять, кто это сидит рядом с ним. Он еще не оправился от лихорадки. И никогда не видел женщин в таких богатых платьях, с такими белыми и нежными руками, никогда не слышал такого мягкого, певучего голоса. А драгоценных камней на ней было столько, что он решил — перед ним не кто иной, как сама морская ведьма, ундина, вышедшая из воды и принявшая облик прекрасной женщины. Она сидела рядом и напевала, и он боялся, что, когда проснется в следующий раз, чудесное видение исчезнет.

Он рассказал ей все, сам не зная, зачем. И случилось чудо: прекрасная ведьма решила помочь моему другу. Она не просто заплатила лекарю за его лечение и хозяину рыбацкой хижины, приютившего мальчишку. Она предложила ему денег, о, гораздо больше, чем он должен был привезти отцу. Она посоветовала ему не бросать свою мечту, ведь он сможет далеко пойти: поступить сначала в юнги, потом выучиться на штурмана, узнать о море все-все… И, возможно, когда-нибудь он сделается капитаном судна, а то и — страшно сказать — возглавит целую эскадру! Мой друг пытался отказываться, но она рисовала ему невиданные картины будущего, убеждала, что он заслуживает лучшей доли. И он забыл обо всем: ведь его мечта могла исполниться! Он отвезет отцу деньги, отдаст ему все — тот сможет нанять помощника и отпустит сына идти своей дорогой… Занятый своими мечтами, мальчик не обращал внимания, что слуги ведьмы называют ее «герцогиня», а один из них, старый и почтенный, убеждает, что «ее светлость и так уже слишком задержались в этой глуши, что давно пора возвращаться в замок». Он слышал, но не задумывался, что все это означает. Он запомнил лишь слова, сказанные прекрасной ведьмой на прощание: «Если я не ошибаюсь, ты и вправду способен многого добиться. И тогда мы с тобой еще встретимся — ты сможешь отблагодарить меня…» «Идемте же, госпожа Элиза, нам пора», торопил пожилой слуга.

_— Значит, герцогиня Элиза, — задумчиво произносит Вальдес. — Полагаю, что, э-э-э, ваш друг встретился с ней даже раньше, чем мог подумать. Герцогиня Штарквинд не без основания гордится своим умением разбираться в людях и внушать любовь и преданность всем без исключения. Скорее всего, она никогда и не выпускала вас из виду — на протяжении всего вашего пути… Вот, значит, как…_

_— Я рассказал вам все это не для того, чтобы… Впрочем, я и сам не знаю, почему я вам все рассказал. Вероятно, это ваше вино так действует. А еще говорят, будто мы наиболее откровенны с теми, с кем судьба сводит нас ненадолго._

_— О нет, это вовсе не так. Не в ваших привычках, Олаф, откровенничать с первым встречным, даже если вы его больше не увидите. Просто вам захотелось довериться мне. Разве я не прав?_

_— Правы… — Адмирал цур зее вздыхает и переводит разговор на другое: — Что это, ветер опять усиливается? Мы удаляемся от берега все дальше, а нас точно шторм нагоняет._

_— Не думайте об этом, адмирал, засыпайте, — голос Вальдеса снова звучит спокойно и даже весело. — Ветер обманчив. Буря обойдет стороной, и завтра будет волшебная погода._

_…Ветер завывает все громче, превращается в ураган. Карета резко заворачивает, из-под колес катятся камни, лошади бьют копытами, стремясь удержать тяжелый дормез на краю пропасти… Луиджи в ужасе вскрикивает и открывает глаза._

_Кальдмеер и Вальдес крепко спят под мерное постукивание копыт и покачивание кареты. В крошечное окошко виден сияющий лунный диск._

_Луиджи со вздохом закрывает глаза. Если Вальдес сказал, что буря обойдет их стороной — значит, так оно и будет._


End file.
